1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing technology, and particularly to a cloud server and an access management method for protecting data security of the cloud server.
2. Description of Related Art
A private cloud is an infrastructure operated solely for a single organization or an enterprise. Data stored by the private cloud often includes private information, such as client information, salary structure, finance reports, client information of the enterprise. Therefore, it is very important to protect data security of the private cloud. At present, access control of the private cloud is often by identifying IP addresses, or accounts and passwords of internal clients of the private cloud. One problem is that, the IP addresses and the accounts and passwords may be hacked and misused by hackers.